monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
=Info= Monster Hunter Freedom 3 is the working title of the next Monster Hunter game on the PSP. It is a brand new game and you will not be able to transfer your data from old games onto it. The game is currently 50% complete. *It is set to be released during the 4th quarter of the business calander which is some time in the months of: October, November, or December. Areas *Areas from Monster Hunter 3: Island, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Flooded Forest, and Volcano. *MH3 areas will have some changes. *Unlike MH3, the gathering points will be at fixed points rather than a random spawn. *There will be no underwater areas. Thus, it is unlikely Lagiacrus, Gobul, or Ceadeus will appear in the game. *A new map called the Mountain Stream (渓流). File:MountainStream.jpg File:MountainStream01.jpg File:MountainStream02.jpg File:MountainStream03.jpg Monsters MHF3: Monster List *Confirmed MHFU monsters: Anteka, Rathian, Rathalos, Nargacuga and Tigrex. *Confirmed MH3 monsters: Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Rathalos, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos. *New monsters include: **An ostrich-like minion called Gavua. **A bear monster called Aoashira. **The flagship monster will be a new wolf/behemoth-wyvern called Jinouga. **Rathalos, Rathian, and presumably Diablos seem to have retained their revamped versions from Tri, evident in the trailer, as well as a few screenshots, where Rathian is seen using her explosive fireball attack, and Rathalos is seen in a mid-air attack pose identical to that of its Tri counterpart. **Nargacuga looks to have gained a new tail-swipe attack, different from that of its MHFU counterpart. Top 10 Most Wanted Famitsu held a poll in their MHP3rd article about which previous monsters they'd like to see return to MHP3rd. Here are the results. Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (ユクモ村), which has a Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a younger woman descendant of the Dragon Tribe (Wyverian). *A unisex spa facility replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. How the status boosts are done is unknown. *More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). Armors thumb|right|Yukumo starting armor * Will use the armor skill points system. Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for all old weapons including the ones from MH3. * Gun Lance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slashes downwards and fires seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. Felyne Comrades * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similiar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth and Uragaan in the trailer. * Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster parts, but will utilize a different system than previously seen before. * Felyne comrades can now utilise Boomerangs and Bounce Bombs. (See trailer) Other * There will be less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. * There will be high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. * There is no data transfer, but you MIGHT be able to unlock bonuses by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. This has not been confirmed. * Players will be able to name their characters in Hiragana or Kanji. * Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified). * Supports infrastructure (it is unclear whether this means Online play or just for downloads). =Links= Official Website: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/ Confirmation of production: http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html VioletKIRA's post: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?s=8988ca718beadf71e7bf2cf74786ce39&act=ST&f=26&t=18825 Famitsu (Japanese): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1233034_1124.html Full Famitsu Interview (JP): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1232451_1124.html =Screenshots= file:MHP3-villageelder.jpg file:YukumoVillage.jpg file:MHP3-blacksmith.jpg file:MHP3-hotspring.jpg file:MHP3-sshot01.jpg file:MHP3-sshot02.jpg file:MHP3-sshot03.jpg file:MHP3-sshot04.jpg file:MHP3-sshot05.jpg file:MHP3-sshot06.jpg file:MHP3-sshot07.jpg file:MHP3-sshot08.jpg file:MHP3-sshot09.jpg file:dl_l01.png Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 1.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 2.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 3.jpg Felyne_Uragaan_armor.jpg Felyne_Qurupeco_armor_flute.jpg FelyneQurupeco_vs_Nargacuga.jpg 142278769591.jpg =Trailer= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTis5dTjRJU&feature=related 500px|